


Thigh High

by asahiapollo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Positivity, Bokuto Koutarou-centric, bokuto koutarou’s thighs, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahiapollo/pseuds/asahiapollo
Summary: Why does Bokuto wear such high kneepads?
Kudos: 48





	Thigh High

**Author's Note:**

> someone on twitter brought me to this and i am currently trying to push the agenda. thank you so much for reading.

Bokuto forgot that his kneepads weren’t usual in his particular volleyball scene. 

In the beginning, he was never asked about why they went up to his thighs because he was just like that. They matched his out-going, outside of the box personality. 

But when he finally went pro, people seemed to be interested in the fabric that cut off just barely at where his shorts ended. 

At first the question was thrown at him over social media or by his teammates and to which he responded, “They look cool!”. But eventually when the team had a round of press conferences and talk shows he finally spoke up about it.

“I think this is the first time someone has ever asked me about it that was expecting a real answer”, he laughed, looking at the host of the night show he was on currently. This one on one interview was the last of his press tour before the season began. 

The host ushered him to go on.

“Well when i was a kid I had a really bad growth defect. I had stopped growing in 5th grade or so when I hit 5 feet and I was constantly underweight. So when I was in the 8th grade I was put onto a dieting plan where I had to consume twice of what a normal person needs daily to maintain their weight. By the time I was in high school my body had finally started to show signs of improvement. By my second year, I was 6 foot and completely healthy.”

“Wow, I don’t think people were aware that you were a late bloomer! I guess we all thought that you were always this built”, the talk show host chuckles and his joke a little.

Bokuto laughs politely, “But on with the story. My body couldn’t really keep up all that well with my growing and weight gain. Fortunately, I only had minor to mild growing pains. But I did eventually get stretch marks on my thighs. And the thing about being in high school with those is that your self-confidence is already low as a teenager so I would wear things to cover the marks up. Now I wear them because they're really comfortable”, he laughs again and turns to the audience, “Don’t ever let anyone tell you what to do with your own body. You do what makes you happy.”

Before the host can reply to his speech, the entire audience has given Bokuto a stand ovation. 

After a few seconds it dies down and the host signs off the show with, “Bokuto Koutarou from MSBY, catch him playing against the Adlers in November! Goodnight everybody!”, as they both wave to the cameras and Bokuto blows kisses at the audience.

The next few days he runs into articles about his statement on body positivity. After reading a few he finally heads to twitter.

BOKUTO KOUTAROU @brokuto 1h

It’s yours, so you get to own it. Body Positivity is something everyone needs to learn. Shaming others for their body is a sign of weakness and jealousy. They can do what they want when they want to.

98.67K retweets 894.937K likes 62.8K comments


End file.
